Order of the Grey
by Batmarcus
Summary: AU: In an attempt to save Ahsoka from being sentenced to death, Tyris Novar calls upon his half-sister, Asajj Ventress for help. In the process the Jedi are introduced to two unlikely heroes: Darth Zannah and her descendant Rainah. Zannah uses her knowledge to manipulate Ahsoka, Ventress, Tyris, Serra Keto, and Quinlin Vos into joining Rainah's Order of Grey Jedi. Rating changed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello people! So welcome to my new Star Wars story! Quick notes before you start, first the usual I don't own Star Wars or any of it's established ****characters and so not intead to profit from this.**

**Also, I do not own Rainah, she is the creation of my beta reader and friend J. Hellscythe, and I reccomend you check out his Star Wars Stories as well.**

**I do own Tyris Novar, he is my creation. Okay that's all.**

**Newly edited!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tyris Novar was the typical, but very advanced half Kiffar half Dathomirian Padawan. He stood at an average height for someone eighteen standard years old, with a slender yet sturdy build. He had tanned skin, silver-blue eyes and dark black hair done into a usual Padawan braid. Like anyone even part Kiffar he had the markings of his particular clan on his face.

In his case at the corner of each eye was a single small red circle. From those, red lines outlined his eyes and dropped into thin red triangles that stopped above the corners of his mouth. He wore a set of standard Jedi Adventurer Robes.

Tyris, was the apprentice of Jedi Master Plo Koon, as such he had seen his fair share of action in the Clone Wars. Now, however he was not with his master. He was alone, which suited his needs perfectly. He couldn't let his master know of his destination, Cororsants lower levels.

No one could know that he knew of his sister, at least not yet, besides this was important. She was likely the only one who had information that could help Ahsoka be cleared of the bombing of the Jedi Temple or rather the murder of the one who had admitted to the bombing.

The doors of his elevator slid open, and he headed towards a near by bar, quickly ducking within. He glanced around, and found who he was looking for a a figure wear a raised black hood.

"Good to see you made it." He said approaching.

The figure pulled down their hood to reveal the face of Asajj Ventress; Dark Jedi turned Bounty Hunter. She smiled and said, "Now what kind of sister would I be if I ignored my baby brother?"

"Not a great one, but I appreciate the risk you went through to even come here." He said smiling a little as he sat across from her.

"Look, sis as nice as it is to see you I need your help, Ahsoka's trial is going to end soon, and she will likely be convicted for something I know she didn't do and had no part in." He said.

He explained the bombing of the Jedi Temple's hanger, as well as Ahsoka's apparent strangling of the culprit who had been about to give up the name of whoever had helped her. Because she had been choked with the Force it had lead witnesses to believe Ahsoka had killed her in an attempt to save herself from being ratted out.

Ventress during the story had ordered a glass of Corellian Spiced Ale and asked, "I was aware of this, I offered her a little help while she was on the run, the question is,what do you need from me?"

"When I went to see her she told me she fought someone not too long before the clones and Anakin caught her someone that had your sabers, well curved hilted red ones anyway, she is convinced it was you and that you are the person who helped in the bombing. So, I have to know...was it you, did you blow up those ships?" He asked.

"All I have to say is, it wasn't me." She said simply.

Tyris stared at her for a moment, sensing not even a hint of a lie and nodded she had never lied to him before anyway.

"Well, that clears up one part of the problem, but brings a new problem to light...who has your weapons?" He asked as her drink arrived.

"I wish I knew, but someone snuck up on and attacked me then took my weapons" She said with sigh, "all I know is whoever took them, is the real culprit, and that they are likely a Jedi it's impossible to sneak up on me other wise, but I already told Skywalker all this anyway."

"Would you be willing to testify to that?" He asked.

Ventress looked at him as if he had grown a second head before saying, "Barkeep, a bottle of Cortyg Brandy to go." She sighed deeply before saying, "I'll help you, but I am going to need something strong afterword and that girl promised to get me cleared, in exchange for helping her."

"Fair enough, I owe you at least that much, and besides...you know the Jedi, by talking with you all yet alone the multiple times that I have, I don't think I am likely to be in the order much longer."

"I will help you out whenever I can, but Tyris I have to know, the girl she's special to you isn't she?" Ventress asked glancing at her brother with a small knowing smile.

"Of course she's one of my best friends." Tyris said carefully.

"I meant as more than a friend and you know it." She said still smiling at him as he turned a bit red it was really all the answer she needed, but he did speak; "Yeah I mean I don't know, I think so emotions are odd for me, the Jedi try to get you not to have them."

"Well, clearly you did that wrong, now let's go and get your little girlfriend out of this jam." She said smirking again.

"She's not my...right whatever, thank you sis." He said blushing, and she laughed as they headed out.

* * *

Ahsoka stood in front of the judges and Supreme Chancellor Palpetine as they prepared to announce her sentence. She had lost nearly all hope now that anyone could prove her innocence now.

"For the crimes of conspiracy to commit terrorism, terrorism, the murder of several civilians and six Jedi we sentence you too..." Palpetine started before two court room doors burst open and four beings along with several guards entered.

The first was Anakin Skywalker, the republic poster boy and he was leading a cuffed Barriss Offe. The second to her slight surprise was Tyris Novar, leading a non cuffed, but heavily guarded Assaj Ventress. All of this of course surprised Ahsoka.

"She's innocent!" Anakin and Tyris said before looking at each other with slightly confused looks.

The judges, more than anyone else in the room looked completely lost and confused. Before Barriss flanked by two Jedi Sentinels stepped up to speak.

"I killed the prisoner, after I convinced her to use her husband as a bomb against the temple. I used the force to choke from a distance when she was about to give me away to Ahsoka. I acted from far enough away everyone would think Ahsoka did it. The bandit Ahsoka claims to have fought was me, I dressed as Ventress and used her weapons to cover my tracks."

"Why would you do such things?" Palpetine asked.

"Because the Jedi have lost their way. We are supposed to be protectors and keepers of the peace. That is no longer the case, we have become nothing more than weapons, used to fight a war that seems to be getting no closer to it's end than when it started. We are no longer the peacekeepers we are nothing more than scattered pawns." She said speaking with a passion that Tyris had to admit he admired, and he watched watch her be lead away as his sister retrieved her blades.

Yoda, who had been there for the judging began to approach the group. Before anyone could speak, or move anymore than that they heard the sound of a woman cackling seemingly coming from all directions. This caused even those who were leading Barriss away to pause as even she looked around.

"What a treat it is to hear something I've known for a thousand years," the cackling voice exclaimed as a hooded cloak, a black woman's tunic and two gauntlets crept across the floor and assembled themselves before a flash of fiery red blinded the occupants of the room.

When the light died down, the image of a woman with naturally curly hair inhabited the outfit, "Does anybody know who I am?" She asked glancing around with a smile.

"Know of you, I do," said Master Yoda, Darth Zannah, Apprentice of Ancient Sith Lord Darth Bane, Dark Lady of the Sith, you are."

The now identified Dark Lady of the Sith clasped her makeshift hands together, "You know of me!"

"What business have you here?" The aged Jedi Master asked.

Zannah shrugged her shoulders and said, "I was in town, got bored, and came here." She said floating up higher and saying, "you all might want to cover your ears."

Before anyone could ask what she meant they heard a young woman screaming,

"ZZZAAAANNNNAAAAHHHH!"

The doors Barriss had been about to be taken out of flew open to reveal an extremely pissed off blonde with curly hair and glowing yellow eyes, wearing a purple tunic and pants worn by middle-class women.

She pointed at the Sith spirit and said, "Darth Zannah, you get down here this instance!"

"No, you're going to yell at me," Zannah answered in a childish manner.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M GONNA YELL AT YOU," the blond screamed hysterically, "YOU RAN OFF WHILE WE'RE ON CORUSCANT, FUCKING CORUSCANT! THIS PLACE IS HUGE AND CRAWLING WITH PEOPLE WHO WOULD WANT YOU DESTROYED!" She fell to her knees, "Don't I mean anything to you?"

Zannah descended until she was hugging the girl, "Rainah, you know more than anyone that my descendants mean more to me than the destruction of the Jedi."

"Then why do you do this to me?" She asked in a hurt tone.

Zannah sighed, "Rainah, I know it scares you when I do this, but always remember that I plan things like this out to the tiniest detail. Like how I planned on you freaking out and looking for me."

Rain took advantage of their proximity to send a decent blast of Force Lightning through her many times great grandmothers Force Essence. Rainah smiled sweetly as her eyes turned to a more natural looking blues and said, "all is forgiven."

Zannah writhed on the floor as she stuttered out, "S-s-sneaky b-b-b-bitch."

"Oh shut up," Rainah said as she rolled her eyes before standing up and running her hands through her hair, "you know that I wouldn't have done that if you didn't give me a reason."

Zannah picked herself off the floor and sighed, "yeah I know, but is it alright if we watch," she put on her best begging face, "Please?"

"Fine, but I am not bailing your ass out if you cause trouble," the living blond said with a sigh, she really needed some housemates, if only to protect her own sanity.

Zannah pumped her fist in the air in victory.

"To the Jedi Temple we go!" She exclaimed, "did you know that I actually snuck in there once while I was still alive so I could find a way to get the Orbalisk's of your many times great grandfather?"

"Yes granny, you have told me about fifteen billion times," Rainah said as she rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

The Jedi, as well as Assaj, and a still bound Barriss were shell shocked by what had just occurred.

"Follow them, we shall," Yoda said as he hobbled after them, "find out what they're planning we should." He said as Barris was lead away to a Jedi prison cell once again.

"What about her?" Anakin asked looking to Ventress with distaste as they followed the odd girl and what he could only call ghost.

"She stays with us, or at least me, she is after all my big sister and I trust her." Tyris said defensively glaring slightly at Anakin.

"She is also a noted killer of Jedi." Anakin pointed out not even caring for the news of Tyris and Ventress being related.

"In case you haven't noticed Sky Guy, we are following a spirit of an ancient Sith Lady to the Jedi Temple, and someone I have trusted for years tried to frame me and nearly got me executed. With all do respect, I think the labels of Jedi and Sith don't matter at least not now." Ahsoka said using her nickname for her now former master since they had kicked her out of the order back when they thought she had been guilty.

Anakin looked ready to argue, but it was surprising when Yoda cut him off.

"Right, she is. Made many mistakes recently the Jedi have. Lost our way, we may have." He said.

"I wonder what they want here?" Ventress asked Tyris.

"I have no idea, but it should be fun, or at least interesting." He said.

To everyone's surprise the two lead them to the Jedi Councils Chamber where the rest f the council minus Yoda was waiting along with some of the higher ranking generals. Of course they were, they had to decide what happened to Ahsoka now she was proven innocent, and what happened to Tyris for his deliberate association and emotional bond, with his more than wanted sister.

Rainnah and Zannah stood off to the side of the room, with Yoda vouching for them to stay, as he wanted to know what they wanted here, and was willing to risk that nothing terrible would happen.

"Padawan Novar, please step forward." Mace Windu said and Tyris stepped forward and stood straight backed and arms folded behind his back in the rooms center facing Windu.

"You have formed a bond, with a known criminal, even if she is your family this is a violation of Jedi Code, and could be punished by expulsion from the Jedi Order. What do you have to say in your defense?"

"I do not have to defend myself with all do respect Master Windu no matter what she is my family, I don't regret my actions or my connection to her. If you wish to banish me from the order that is your choice." Tyris said in a calm voice.

"Very well, if that is your final word then you are to be removed from the order at your own will, you may return, but if you do you must turn your sister over to the Jedi. Give me your weapon." He said then turned and asked Ahsoka to step up as Tyris handed over his Saberstaff, but took the crystals from them.

Zannah rolled her eyes at Windu's judgment, but wasn't surprised by it, that was more or less to be expected. She watched as Ahsoka now took the place Tyris had occupied.

"Padawan Tano, you have been through much over the last few weeks. You have endured, more than most full knights. There for, we would like to welcome you back to the Order with this experience serving as you Jedi Knight Trials." He said offering a hand to cut her Padawan braid.

"She went through hell and you react by saying you want to knight her," Zannah said stepping up to beside Ahsoka before she screamed, "WHERE'S THE DAMN APOLOGY!? THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

She then turned to the Togruta, "Ahsoka, I can sympathize with your plight, and I am truly sorry you have to experience something like this. Whatever you decide, know that our door will always be open for you."

Rainah groaned and then turned to Tyris and Assaj, "I'm extending this offer to the two of you, because I can't keep living alone with her," she pointed to her ancestor, "I need some housemates."

Zannah glared briefly at Master Windu before smirking devilishly, "You know, it's kinda sad when the Sith has more compassion than a Jedi."

"You all can't go with her!" Windu said.

"Why not? I like the idea." Ventress said.

"I have to admit I do too." Tyris said shrugging.

"Our decision to make, it is not, Master Windu," Yoda interjected, "Gave up that right when expelled young Tyris was."

Zannah had a devilish grin as she shouted again, "QUINLAN VOS GOT A WOMAN PREGNANT, AND CIN DRAWLINGS FAVORITE STUDENT SERRA IS THE DECENDANT OF DATH REVAN!"

Rainah's eye twitched erratically as she turned to her ancestor and asked, "Do you know how to not be the center of attention?"

"I'm a Sith Lady, so yes." Zannah replied nonchalantly, "but I find that being a wall flower is so boring."

The Jedi in the room all turned to the older Kiffar in the room with raised eye brows.

"You got a woman pregnant?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zannah didn't let him answer as she said, "Her name is Khaleen Hentz."

Serra, meanwhile was still shell shocked from hearing the news, so Rainah said, "Renowned as the Revanchist, honored as the Revan, reviled as Revan the Butcher, dreaded as the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan, and praised as the Prodigal Knight, Revan is the best example of a man with two legacies, and a true badass."

"Your telling me," barked Zannah, "There isn't a damn thing I don't respect about Revan, hell even Bane practically worshiped the guy!"

"No one knows what happened to Revan, according to history he headed out to find and destroy the Sith Emporer and just vanished from the galaxy." Tyris said with a bit of reverence.

"Yes he did, no real confirmation he died at all, you know what Zannah, I will take you up on that offer if it's still open?" Ahsoka asked.

Zannah cheered happily before she was distracted by Saesaa Tiin, "An Iktotchi, my apprentice was an Iktotchi, had the best set of legs in the galaxy."

Rainah noticed her ancestor had zoned out, "Hey Zannah."

"Sorry," Zannah replied quickly, just can't stop thinking about those legs...MMMM!"

"We should probably leave soon, I don't think Master Windu wants us here any more." Ahsoka pointed out grabbing the crystals from her Lightsaber and Lightsaber shoto.

"Wait! Is the offer open to me?" Quinlan asked stepping up to the growing group.

Rainah sighed and asked, "You want to bring Khaleen too?"

"Yeah," he replied sheepishly.

Zannah shrieked in delight, "THERE'S GONNA BE A BABY! SQUEEEEE!"

Rainah noticed the looks they were getting and said, "She loves kid's."

The Jedi had a hard time denying it, especially when Zannah went on and on about all the things they were going to need for the baby.

With that Rainah lead the group out of the Council chambers and down the stairs towards the hangers so that they could leave as Zannah kept going on about getting things for the baby.

When they arrived at the hanger however Windu's voice rand out after the group.

"STOP! In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic I cannot allow ay of you to leave." He said backed up by Kit Fisto, Shaak Ti, Luminara Unduli, and Tyris' now former master Plo Koon.

Zannah began to cackle maniacally, "You make it sound like you can stop us." She said then began weaving symbols in the air with her hands and began chanting something in a language most of them did not know, save Quinlan and Rainah.

When she finished the Jedi fell unconscious, trapped in their minds by the things they feared most. Anakin, Yoda, and Serra walked up at this point and saw the other Jedi unconscious.

"Let this go, Master Windu did not, I presume?"

Zannah nodded and said, "You got it little green, and I suggest you tell him about the deal we made about five hundred years ago when he wakes up, since what he did could clearly be seen as a violation of said deal."

Yoda sighed and asked, "When will they wake?"

"Three standard days from now," The Dark Lady replied.

Anakin was a bit surprised that such powers existed, but cast that thought aside for a later time, "Snips, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked Ahsoka.

"I need to sort this out on my own, and I get the feeling they won't force anything on me," the togruta repllied with a slight smile.

"If it helps, she's right," Zannah chimed, "A willing apprentice is a must, not that I'm making her or anyone else on this trip a Sith Apprentice." She said then turned to Serra and asked, "Any reason why you're here?"

"Same one as Ahsoka," She replied, "Learning about my ancestry has upset me, and I need time to clear my head, so I decided to come with you, if I can." Zannah smiled and nodded.

Anakin then asked, "Where are you taking them for that matter?"

"Ambria," The two blondes answered simultaneously.

Anakin cringed upon hearing that; Ambria makes Tatooine look like a paradise.

"Where is Ambria?" Ahsoka asked.

"Somewhere in the inner rim, it's very...intense from what I hear." Ventress said.

"Now by intense, what do you mean?" Tyris asked.

"It's a fight for your very survival at times, and I don't take free loaders." Rainah said.

"So, everyone contributes or we kick you out." Zannah said as they approached a modified YT-1760.

"Also, be careful in here, this ship is mine it is my baby and if you break it I will end you." Rainah warned.

"Yes ma'am." They all said which did make her smile a little.

"Good now sit down and strap in, this shouldn't take too long."

"So, what is this place like?" Serra asked strapping in.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." Zannah said.

"Have any of you been to Tatooine?" Rainah asked from the cockpit.

"I have," answered Ahsoka, "it's not a very hospitable world, but it's livable."

"Ambria makes that look like a paradise," The blond replied.

Serra had, of course heard of Tatooine's harsh environment, but for such a world to exist in the inner rim was unthinkable, "then why live there?" She asked

"Because it's my planet," answered Zannah.

Everyone looked at her like she had suggested they bare hand fight a destroyer droid as Serra asked, "Your planet?"

Zannah nodded, "Yeah...nyahahaha."

"What do you mean it's your planet?" Ventress asked.

"She doesn't actually own it, but think of it more like a refueling station for her she is at her most powerful when she's there because of all the dark energy. Like a ship is more powerful, and fast when fully fueled." Rainah said as they made a hyperspace jump.

"I spent the first ten years of my apprenticeship on Ambria, and it's where I ripped the title of Dark Lord from your many times great grandfathers hands," Zannah huffed, "If anyone has a claim to that planet, it's me."

She then floated over to the control panel, "Besides, every ounce of Dark Side energy on the planet is at the bottom of Lake Natth, which is where we set up our little camp."

"You camp on the shores of the lake, or at the bottom of the lake like Gungans?" Quinlan asked.

"On it's shore's it was easier than setting up a place like that." Zannah shrugged.

"Besides that, the lake water's toxic," explained Rainah, "add the Hssiss and the fact that you'll die of Dark Side Poisoning, and you get all the privacy you could ask for."

"It's also an incredibly difficult place to livem so as I said no free loaders everyone contributes." Rainah warned.

"Got it, so long as we all contribute something, we are free to stay." Ventress said.

"That is pretty much the idea." Rainah said nodding as she put her feet up and waited for them to come out of Hyper Space.

"Zannah drummed her fingers impatiently, it seems there is something she wants to do, but couldn't do until they got home.

"What's got her all worked up?" Tyris asked Rainah.

"General Grievous stole her lightsaber, and she wants to go back to monitoring Separatist communications in an attempt to find him," Rainah answered calmly.

"The Blasphemer shall pay for stealing Bane's Heart," Zannah snarled in anger.

"The Bane's Heart!? One of the greatest weapons ever made in the galaxies history?" Tyris asked excitedly.

"That's the one, good to know someone appreciates my work." Zannah said.

"Of course I do, it's great craftsmanship." He said a bit more excited than either Ahsoka, or Asajj had seen him.

"What? I appreciate good craftsmanship in weapons. In fact in all honesty, if I could only own two weapons in the galaxy it would be The Bane's Heart ...or the blade of Exar Kun, but no one knows where that one ended up." Tyris said glumly.

"It's in the bottom level of the Jedi Temple," Zannah said offhandedly, "but I do have Exar Kun's Notebook in my library, and I saw the blueprint's for the design in there, so there is a chance you can recreate it."

"I can give it a try, I mean of you would let me look at it." He asked with thinly veiled excitement.

Zannah nodded as the display began to give a heads up of them approaching their destination. When the display went off Rainah smiled.

"Finally, get ready everyone welcome to your new home."

She went to the cockpit and deactivated the Hyperdrive, coming out to reveal a yellowish orange planet.

* * *

"It's nothing special," Rainah said to her passengers, "but it's my home."

She then headed towards the most isolated lake on the planet: Lake Natth. Once there, they saw her encampment: a large tent surrounded by supply crates and various ships.

Rainah had in her possession three other YT's: a YT-1000, a YT-1300, and a YT-2400; and three starfighters; a Delta-6 Starfighter, and two Z-95 Headhunters.

They set down between the 1300 and the 2400, and Rainah opened the boarding ramp and said, "Let me give you the grand tour."

They followed her as she began pointing things out, "The YT-100 is called Nightfall, and was one of two ships purchased by my late father, the other being the YT-1300 which is called New Dawn. The 2400 is called Zannah's Fury and belongs to Zanna herself, we use it as a mobile command center. The Delta-6 was something I bought at an auction after my parents died, leaving me an immense fortune."

Rainah then picked up a chain off the ground her eyes glowing yellow as she began pulling the five hundred pound slab of metal that concealed the armory. She stood at the edge of the hole and said, "Down here you'll find the armory, ammunition storage, wine cellar, and Zannah's library."

Zannah wordlessly went down there, and the tossed up a pair of LL-30 blaster pistols, "these are my ladies, I use them to conceal the fact that I'm force-sensitive." Zannah then tossed up a curved-hilt lightsaber, "This was Darth Bane's lightsaber," she clipped it to her belt, "it's mine now."

The Sith spirit came back out holding a black, leather-back book, flipping through the pages until she stopped and handed it to Tyris saying, "You should be fine as long as you work carefully." she said before going into the 2400.

"She's been monitoring the separatist communications in an attempt to track down General Grievous.," explained Rainah.

"IT'D BE A WHOLE LOT EASIER IF HE WERE FORCE-SENSITIVE." Zannah shouted from inside the freighter.

"He's annoying enough without being a force-sensitive." Ahsoka called as she and Tyris began gather supplies to build new lightsabers for themselves.

"Why don't you just blast him with lightning?" Quinlan asked.

"We don't know how, well no one I used to work with did." Ahsoka said.

"Well we will have to teach you that, and you all need to learn to use blasters as well whether you like it or not." Rainah added before they could object.

"Sometimes being an obvious force-sensitive here and in other places is not a good thing." She said.

"AS FOR LIGHTNING, FUCK LIGHTNING. I'LL SUBJECT HIM TO DARK SIFE TENDRILS, AHAHAHA!"

Rainah sighed as she explained, "Dark Side Tendrils can absorb Force Lightning, and is significantly more dangerous." She tried to think of a proper explanation before saying, "She can use them to disintegrate anything at the point of contact.

"That seems terrifying." Serra admitted.

"Yet useful." Quinlan added.

Rainah smirked and said, "None of you could hope to learn it, you don't have the gift."

"Gift?" They all asked.

"Sith Sorcery is an innate talent, a gift," Lectured Rainah, You either have it or you don't. Zannah has it, I have it, but you guys don't."

"DON'T FEEL BAD," Zannah shouted, "BANE DIDN'T HAVE IT EITHER!"

"He didn't really? I have heard tales of Darth Bane it sounds like there wasn't much he was bad at." Tyris said now reading Exar Kun's journal as the pieces of his new weapon began to slowly fuse together.

Rainah, noted that though his new design clearly took bits and pieces from Exar Kun's it wasn't a complete recreation.

The hilt was a hilt-and-a-half in length constructed of black phrik alloy with silver aurodium grip plates that lead into four silver pronged emitter shrouds on either end. The blades were both dual phase allowing him to . The shorter hilt would make rotations and movements quicker and safer. It would also make using one blade and or one hand much easier and more feasible. It reduce the disadvantages of the saberstaff while increasing the options of a standard saber.

He had basically upgraded Exar Kun's saber design turning it from a Niman weapon, into more of a speed and power duelists weapon meaning it suited someone like Tyris perfectly. It would be easier to master and better for the power attacks of his chosen form. It wasshorter than a normal saberstaff so movements would be quicker and less exposing while also making it less unwieldy when only using one blade or hand is used.

"I thought you were going to recreate his blade?" She asked getting distracted.

"No, maybe another day, but while going over the design specifications, I thought of a few things that would better suit it for my preferred Forms of combat and not force me to rebuild my style from the ground up." Tyris said.

"You were saying about Bane?" Ventress asked.

"Oh right well, there wasn't a lot he was bad at, but Sith Sorcery was one of the exceptions." Rainah said.

"DON'T GET ME WRONG," Zannah shouted, "THE GUY WAS SUPER BADASS, AND GREAT IN THE SACK!"

"THANK YOU," Rainah screamed, "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'VE EMBARRASSED ME!?"

"VERY!"

"Huh, you know I never would have thought of Bane and Zannah like that." Serra said casually.

"Well, that would explain her descendant." Ventress pointed out.

"Can we please stop talking about this!?" Rainah asked.

They did as she asked, they didn't want to infuriate their host after all.

"Where will we be sleeping?" asked Ahsoka as her own new blade and shoto began to tak shape. They only saw the single rundown looking tent, and she doubted it would fit all of them.

Rather than answer her question, Rainah went up to one of the supply crates an opened it to reveal numerous tents of varying sizes, "Pick your poison."

"Okay, that makes sense" Ahsoka said standing up with her recreated weapons and heading over to the create to grab a one person tent.

"Now, you clearly have an armory, can I see it?" Serra asked.

Rainah shrugged her shoulders, "Sure, but don't be surprised when you see things that are illlegal on most systems, I actually have a Tensor Rifle down there, but I don't use it unless given a damn good reason to do so."

Everyone present did a double take; Tensor weapons were illegal as it got.

"Do they even make those anymore?" Tyris asked as the final pieces of his new weapons were sliding into place.

"No they don't you just need to know where to look." Ventress said.

Zannah ripped the guy's mind to shreds because he was pointing it at me," Rainah said calmly, "She doesn't let people pointing deadly weapons at me live."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I DON'T!"

"So, does that mean you never engage in saber to saber combat?" Quinlan asked as this seemed to be a great disadvantage for someone so strong.

"A lightsaber leaves some pretty distinct marks, hence the reason why I tend to use blasters more than I do my lightsaber," answered Rainah, "That being said though, I am highly skilled in the use of Makashi and Soresu, though I would like to learn some of the other forms, like Djem So."

"BANE WAS A DJEM SO GOD!"

"Like Anakin?" Serra asked having sparred with Skywalker many times.

"NO HE WOULD PUT ANYONE YOU KNOW WHO USES THE FORM TO SHAME!"

"Speaking of saber forms, what all does everyone know?" Rainah asked.

"Shien, Djem So, and Niman," answered Ahsoka.

"Makashi, Soresu, and Niman," replied Ventress.

"Shien and Djem So to a mastery, and an exceptional skill in Ataru," stated Tyris

"Everything that has a Jar' Kai variant except Vaapad," Serra said with a shrug.

"A little Makakshi, mastery of Ataru, exceptional skill in Shien, and a an exceptionally high mastery of Vaapad." Quinlan said with pride.

"You know Vaapad?" everyone including Zannah asked.

"I've hid a lot of my skill in the style, it's more of a trump card than anything else," Explained Quinlan.

"HEY VOSSY, WHERE'S THE WIFE AT!?" Zannah called.

"KASHYYK, WHY DO YOU ASK!?"

"JUST ASKING!"

"We'll have to go get her at some point soon. The Jedi may want her brought in and the child monitored." Serra pointed out.

"That's probably true, and none of us want her hurt." Tyris said standing up and activating both his new blades which glowed dark violet. He connected them and gave them a quick spin around before unhooking them and shrinking the blade in his left hand to shoto length then back to normal length connecting them again and deactivating them and clipping it to his belt.

"Can the trip to get Quinlans wife wait a little bit, I could really use a spare." Ahsoka said having not fought in nearly a week she kind of missed it.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Rainah said as she walked up to the edge of her armory, "Follow me." She said dropping in.

Seeing no reason to argue, they did as she asked, ad saw her standing in front of a wall of pistols. From slugthrowers, to blasters, to disrupters; the girl had it all.

"Choose whatever side arm you want," The blonde said as she gestured towards the various weapons.

Quinlin was first to see what he wanted; a WESTAR-34 blaster pistol like the one his wife uses.

Ventress grabbed two, KYD 21's and twirled them about, "These will do nicely."

Ahsoka chose a single ELG-3A blaster pistol

Serra decided on twin WESTAR-35's; she felt they were appropriate.

Tyris looked around before reaching for a particularly interesting one, only to get cut off by Rainah. "That one's off limits," she said coldly. He wondered briefly why, but shrugged it off and decided on a set of S-5 heavy blaster pistols instead.

Rainah then grabbed a box of target clays and headed back top side.

The others joined her top side, with the various blasters in holsters, and wondered what Rainah had planned.

"Alright," She said as she picked up two stacks of five, "I'm going to give you guys a demonstration." She then tossed the clays up into the air, drew her pistols, and shot in a seemingly chaotice manner. To her audiences amazement, she naled each of them before they hit the ground.

"I don't expect you to be able to do something like this right away," she lectured as she holstered the pistol in her right hand and grabbed another five clays. "Watch carefully," she said before tossing the five clays up.

This time though she started to systematically shoot the clays from the one closest to the ground up. "Nowm what did I do differently?"

"You started from the bottom and worked your way up," answered Tyris.

Rainah smiled and said, "That is correct, anyone know why?"

"It gave you more time to destroy each target." Quinlan pointed out.

"That, is the key to becoming a true marksman: time," Said Rainah as she began lecturing them.

"Timing is the difference between a hit and a miss; take too long and your target will escape; rush it and you'll miss anyway. As Force-sensitives," she pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around her eyes before grabbing another fiv and tossing them up and shooting them, "We have an edge in Marksmanship."

"Of course you all are not yet ready for air targeting yet." She said walking over to a supply create and pulling out a few large stand up target's.

"So, here is the deal you each get five shots to try for the bullseye. Until you can put all shots in the center or close to center no air targets." She said simply.

They all nodded and stepped up one at a time Quinlan got four out of his five shots. Tyris on the other hand only got three out of his five, which he was not expecting.

Ahsoka and Ventress used their piloting experience in aiming to get four of each of their five. Seerra, much like Tyris ended with three out of her five.

"Not too bad." Rainah said examining each target and then looking over and seeing Tyris and Serra each looked disappointed in themselves for only getting three out of five.

"If it's any consolation, the average being is lucky if they hit the bullseye once," Rainah said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but still blaster wise we are clearly the weak points here, at least blaster wise." Serra pointed out,

"Yes, we are and I don't like being a weak point for an enemy." Tyris said.

"The point of the first time was to help you get a feel for the weapon," Lectured Rainah, "Now, try again."

"HEY RAINAH, HOW'D THEY DO1?"

"QUINLAN, AHSOKA, AND VENTRESS GOT FOUR OUT OF FIVE. WHILE TYRIS AND SERRA GOT THREE!"

"FIGURED AS MUCH!"

"They all took aim again and fired on her mark and this time they each got five out of five shots.

"I was expecting to see you guys nail it this time around," Rainah said smugly, "The first five shots is about getting a feel for your weapon, once you have that, you're good to go."

"Really?" Tyris asked.

"FORCE-SENSITIVES HAVE A REAL KNACK FOR MARKSMANSHIP, IF YOU SUCK WITH A LIGHTSABER, TRY A BLASTER INSTEAD!"

Rainah rolled her eyes and said, "What she said."

"Don't most who are trained in saber combat hate blasters?" Ahsoka asked remembering Anakin and Obi-Wans distaste for blasters.

"Well that's more because you are raised to."

"DO YOU YOU KNOW HOW OBNOXIOUS A LIGHTSABER IS!? YOU MIGHT AS WELL PAINT A GIANT BULLSEYE ON THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD!"

"THEY GET THE POINT GRANNY!"

"THEY DO NOW!"

Rainah sighed before saying, "As my many times great grandmother said, the lightsaber is about as obnoxious as it gets because everyone associates those who carry them with the Jedi."

"Or really skilled bounty hunters." Tyris said thinking of the Fett Family.

"Exactly, but anyone and everyone can have a blaster. It makes it much harder for them to recognize us. Sabers are the last resort, if you know that blasters will be useless against an opponent."

"Now, the only time a saber is not a viable option is when dealing with something like droideka's or a starship," Rainah said as she grabbed the curved-hilt off her belt and held it in her left hand, "in that case you use the force."

"I get the destroyers, but what can you possibly do against a Starship?"

"Yank it out of the sky." answered Rainah as she ignited her lightsaber to reveal the crimson red blade, "now let's spar." She said performing a Makashi salute before pointing the blade downward to her side.

Ahsoka ignited her lightsaber and shoto, then settled into the opening Djem So stance, "It's about time."

Tyris followed suit, activating both blades in the saberstaff form and set in the opening stance with an hand gripping either end and the staff set to his right side.

Quinlan ignited his and settled into the Ataru opening stance, "Let's see how good your Makashi is little girl."

Ventress ignited and smirked, she was looking forward to this.

Serra ignited both of her blades and asked, "Who takes who?"

"You jokers on me," answered Rainah, "we're playing first bloos, so if you get tapped by my saber, you're out, and vice versa."

"You do realize the odds are against you," Tyris said smugly.

"When is it not," she retorted coldly, her eyes beginning to glow yellow with the dark side before she charged forwards at blinding speed and tapped Quinlan on the leg. The blonde took advantage of her oppositions surprise to tap Serra on the arm. Ventress was next taken down, getting a tap on her side Ahsoka and Tyris began drawing on the force in an attempt to keep up, but were overwhelmed ten seconds later.

"Fifteen seconds," said Zannah; she had taken a break to watch the match, Pretty impressive, and good tactics eliminating the major threats first."

Rainah rolled her eyes and said, "You know I don't dick around granny."

"How are you so fast," Quinlan asked through clenched teeth as he held his injured leg.

"I use the same practice method as Darth Bane learned; I take whatever form I'm practicing, break it down into a series of sequences, and run through them repeatedly," answered Rainah, "I've developed immense speed, and know ho to mix and match the sequences in order to eliminate predictability."

"That's amazing!" Ventress said through a hiss and she held her side with one hand,

"It's just practice." She shrugged.

"You drew on the dark side?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course I did, it's just as much a part of the force as the light." She said.

"Your so much better, than...all of us." Tyris sighed his smugness replaced with respect for her and a bit of irritation with his own defeat so quickly.

"Tell you what, you teach me the forms you know, and I'll break them down into a series of sequences for all of us to use," offered Rainah.

"I could have beat her if I used Vaapad," grumbled Quinlin.

"Which is why I took you out first," countered Rainah, "You were the biggest threat; followed by Serra for her skill, then Ventress for her use of the Dark Side."She turned to Ahsoka and Tyris and said, "You two were the weakest links due to your inexperience, given enough time, you can overcome that."

Ahsoka seemed to except that as it was the simple truth. Tyris, seemed to except it too, but was not thrilled by it as he still felt the irritation which was something he had not been allowed to feel at the Jedi Temple or in the Jedi Order.

"Aw, someones pouting." Zannah said looking over at him.

"I'm not pouting." He said.

"You got your ass kicked by someone who wasn't even trying," Zannah answered calmly , "If you're not pouting, then your seething in anger which must be new for you."

"SHUT UP," screamed Tyris. His eyes flashed red as he lashed out on a somewhat instinctive level, and unleashed a torrent of red force lightning.

Zannah smirked as hundreds of serpents made of wispy black mist came up from the ground and converged in front of the ancient Dark Lady of the Sith; they formed a giant serpent of raw Dark Side power that absorbed the lightning, leaving everyone, except Rainah, shocked at what they saw.

"Hehehe, Bane had the same look on his face when that happened," giggled Zannah.

Tyris was shocked by the Force Lightning he had just unleashed and it being absorbed. _'I didn't know I could do that.'_ He thought.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to do that." He said staring at his hands.

"Your lightning was red? I thought that all force lightning was blue?" Quinlan asked having seen it many times from Dooku while undercover, and never like that.

"It comes in a variety of colors," lectured Zannah, "Banes was violet, Talzin has green, and mine is black."

"Tyris' is red." She added with a shrug.

"So, blue is like basic lightning then?" Ventress asked.

"No blue is for people who are not creatures of darkness so to speak."

Zannah knew this had them confused so she elaborated, "Red is for someone who is attune to the Dark Side, but does not have the innate gift for Sith Sorcery. Green is for those with an above average potential in Sith Sorcery. Violet that Bane used is the easiest to juice up, an example of which was Bane's habit of turning his enemies into charred corpses."

"Before I became the master, I struggled with force lightning. After the battle, I had a piece of Bane's soul intertwined with min, and as a result, my skill's in the more elemental aspect of the Dark Side skyrocketed. I was capable of creating this Black lightning that possessed the same abilities as my Dark Side Tendrils: absorption of my enemies Force Lightning and the ability to disintegrate flesh and bone on contact."

"So what you're saying is that Tyris was meant to use the dark side more than the light?" Ahsoka asked.

Zannah shrugged her shoulders and said, "Pretty much."

"Is that bad?" Tyris asked having been raised mostly by Jedi he was not sure.

"No, Tyris emotions are never a bad thing, everyone and everything has them. It's how you use them that matters." Rainah said almost sage like.

"I was brought up that you were not supposed to feel emotions though, or most of them." Tyris said.

At this, Zannah began cackling maniacally before stopping abruptly. "I'll be right back." She went back down into her library before coming out a couple moments later holding a black and gold three sided pyramid.

"Behold the Dark Holocron," she said triumphantly.

"It functions in a similar manner to the Grand Holocron of the Jedi, and is the collective knowledge of the Sith as a whole," she lectured, "It was through the manipulations of the gate keeper that Odan-Urr was tricked into creating a code that would inevitably rob the Jedi of their compassion."

"Rob the Jedi of their compassion?" Quinlan repeated.

"Well, not all Jedi, there are exceptions to every rule, like well...all of you. See, each of you at some point or another have chosen to let emotions in and use them. However most Jedi were deceived into thinking that a lack of emotion was better for the light side of the force, and not forming attachments kept you from falling to the Dark Side, but it's not true."

"It just makes you an emotionless prick," growled Zannah.

Rainah sighed heavily, "She's held a grudge ever since a pair of Jedi killed her Bouncer friend Laa."

Rainah immediately wished the kept her mouth shut, because Zannah was now in rant mode. "THOSE BASTARD JEDI FUCKING KILLED LAA! IF THEY HAD PAID ANY ATTENTION TO LAA'S PRESENCE IN THE FORCE THEY WOULD HAVE KNOWN SHE WAS ALRIGHT!" Zannah wanted so desperately to cry as she whispered, "It's not fair."

"So then, the entire Jedi Code, the suppression of emotion and the lack of strong bonds where possible...it's all one great big lie?" Serra asked.

"Basically yes, made to make the Jedi weaker." Rainah said.

"By taking their compassion, the Jedi became less relatable and thus harder to trust to the people they are supposed to protect." Ahsoka said

"Exactly, deception is the greatest weapon the Sith have," said Zannah, "The galaxy at large believed the Sith to be extinct, when the reality is the Sith were actually biding their time."

"You know don't you? You know who the other Sith Lord is, Dooku's Master?" Quinlan asked remembering times while he was undercover, where he thought he was so close to discovering who the other Sith Lord was only to be denied the knowledge.

"Yes," replied Zannah, "and he is afraid of me."

"So, forgive me if this sounds stupid, but why not just kill him then? I mean you clearly don't like him, whoever it is and when Quinlan called him a Sith Lord you looked like it was an insult." Tyris noted.

"Because that's the way the Rule of Two works right?" Ventress asked.

"There's more to it than that," replied Zannah, "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody the power; the other to crave it." Seeing that she had their attention she continued, "The power of the Dark Side is strongest when concentrated into a individual vessel, this is the master; the one who embodies the power. However, no one can live forever, hence the need for an apprentice. Under the Rule of Two, when the apprentices power eclipses the master's, the master is then expendable. The apprentice must then rip the title of Dark Lord from them by killing them in a battle that pushes both to their limits and beyond."

Her expression turned to one of great displeasure and she said, "This is why I have a strong sense of hatred for Darth Sidious: he cheated and he is just making a mockery of the order, by not really intending to make his current apprentice more powerful than himself, he's just using him as a place holder."

"He cheated? How, that seems fairly straight forward and wise, given that each generation of Sith would only get stronger." Serra said echoing the confusion they all had other than Rainah.

"Allow me to explain," Zannah said condescendingly, "when I claimed the position of master, I had to fight Bane tooth and nail, and when it was all said and done I had several cracked ribs in my left side, severe mental and physical exhaustion, and the proverbial cherry on top, a tremor in my left hand from Bane attempting to steal my body using the Essence Transfer, I'll explain that little detail later. Sidious git his master too drunk to stay awake, then shorted out his respirator with a blast of Force Lightning and proceeded to mock him while he suffocated."

"Wow, alright that does sound cowardly." Ventress said.

"That is the definition of cowardly, I mean if the rule is you must battle and defeat your master to claim their position then at least have the guts to fight them. I can see how him being a Sith irritates you to say the least." Tyris said thinking over all she had said.

"Wait! Wait! You said that Dooku, one of the best duelists in the galaxy is being used as a place holder?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes I did," replied Zannah, "now ask yourself this: who is the most powerful force-sensitive alive?"

"Anakin why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Think back to your trip to Mortis child, and the answer will reveal itself," Zannah said

"There was a lot that happened. I mean I saw my future self and..." She trailed off.

Zannah smirked at the look of horror that came over the togruta face and said, "Judging by that look on your face, I take it you finally understand what I'm telling you."

"No, not him he wouldn't go dark." Ahsoka said

"It's the will of the force that he will fall to the Dark Side," Zannah said coldly before quoting the prophecy.

"And in the time of greatest despair there shall come a savior, and he shall be known as The Son of the Sun's. In order for such a time to pass, He. Must. Fall."

"Not all prophecies are true though." Rainah said.

"Anakin is prone to anger easily." Ahsoka admitted.

"He is also easy to manipulate and Sith are masters of manipulation." added Zannah.

They all fell silent, thinking everything they had learned from the day over. Rainah, broke the silence with a yawn.

"Listen, it was pretty late when I picked you all up and we have more than enough time to learn and spar more. For now though, why don't we call it a night, and figure out what we do next in the morning." She offered.

* * *

The others nodded, setting up their own tents and they all headed to bed. Not all of them fell into easy sleep, despite how comfortable the tents were. In her own tent Ventress, was tossing and turning as a nightmare or maybe a vision, played itself out before her.

She was staring out at Dathomir, where the Nightsister village had once been. Instead of the haunting piece of what was now an unmarked grave sight was alive with battle. Mother Talzin was being driven back by a man in a dark black cloak shooting blue lightning from his finger tips.

Beside the man stood her former Master Dooku dueling with the Zebrak former Sith Lord Darth Maul. Not far from them Grievous was ducking behind a large slab of stone blasts being fired from what looked to be Death Watch members.

The man was gaining ground on Talzin though and Grievous with a few well placed kicks to the stone managed to knock the Death Watch soldiers out. Leaving Dooku to battle Maul Grievous approached Talzin from behind and ran his lightsabers through her back.

As Talzin howled in pain and Maul screamed with rage, Asajj sat up in he tent shaking badly.

_'That, was far too real to be a dream.'_ She thought trying to calm down as she thought, Mother Talzin and the Nightsister had helped her so much in the past, and now the sister were gone, but Talzin was still there, and Talzin seemed like she was going to need help soon, very soon she knew it. She could feel it and she would of course go to Talzins aid, but she could not do this alone she had to tell the others, she was going to need help if they were to save Talzin.

She rose from her tent and headed outside to find Rainah going through her sequences with Zannah watching near by. Asajj hung back to watch as she went through several offensive and defensive sequqences. To be fair the girl moved with a fluid grace of someone who knew their abilities well.

"Impressive." She muttered.

"Thank you." Rainah said stopping as she smiled over to Ventress.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb." Asajj said.

"Oh, don't worry your no bother at all, I am just used to being alone with Zannah so, I tend to notice things that usually were not there." Rainah shrugged.

"You are clearly, worried though." Zannah said looking over Asajj with an appraising eye.

"Granny I was going to ease into that, subtly remember?" Rainah asked.

"Yes, I remember I taught you, but in some cases it's best to be direct. She seems like she needs to speak, I can feel worry rolling off her."

Rainah nodded, she had felt it as well. Asajj had not been trying to hide herself and thus had been pretty easy to feel through the Force.

"Your right, I want to talk to you, the others as well." She said carefully.

"Well, run it by me then we have a while before they wake, and maybe I can help." Rainah offered.

Asajj sighed, and told the two blondes about her time with the Nightsisters first and how Dooku and Grievous had ruined it and killed them all other than mother Talzin. She also told them about Savage and Maul (what she knew at least).

Then, she went into what she had seen in her dream and how she was now worried for the only woman who had treated her like a daughter, and other than Tyris was her only family.

"Well, it seems like we need to go to Dathomir, maybe we can help." Rainah said.

"Hey, don't forget Vossy wants to get his wife and he can't go alone no matter how good he is Kashyyyk is becoming another war zone." Zannah reminded.

"Right, okay then we'll have to split into two groups, one to help him and the other to go to Dathomir. We'll need to work on this soon, it takes time to get to Dathomir from here."

"This has not yet come to pass yet, I can still feel Talzin in the force and there have been, no word on Grievouses movements. We should have the time." Zannah said.

"Then, Asajj let's go wake the others, we have missions to plan." Rainah said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so to take a page from J. Hellscythe's book I will explain things I feel need to be explained at the end of each chapter:**

**1\. Those of you who have read the Darth Bane trilogy know, that Zannah in life was not as erratic in behavior. In this story, she has been a Force shade for hundereds of years and as a result has lost a bit of her sanity, but gained a bit more Force power, plus Ambria has a Dark side nexus for her to draw from which is why she could summon the tendrils so fast here.**

**2\. Tyris, and Ventress are half brother and sister she is the elder by roughly five years. I am making her twenty-five because we are never really told how old she is or at least I couldn't find a definite age, so I went with slightly older than Anakin, but younger than Obi-Wan.**

**So yeah that's it for this chapter, see you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all and welcom to the new chapter of Order of the Grey. I hope you like it! Thank you to J. Hellscythe for helping write this chapter and lending some of his OC's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The next few days for the group were spent training and planning. After Ventress had told the others of her vision, they decided to split into two groups one to go and get Quinlan's wife while the other would journey to Dathomir to help save Maul and Mother Talzin.

There had been some friction at first: Maul being a Sith Assassin and all, but Zannah had won them over when she stated that Maul was one of the few who could stand his ground against Sidious for a couple of minutes.

"Fine, but I don't have to like saving him." Ahsoka sighed.

"Well then, why don't you go on the other team then?" Tyris offered.

"That missions not going to be as interesting though, and I've been really bored here." Ahsoka said.

"Well, one of us needs to go on that one because other than Quinlan we are the only ones in the group his wife knows, and he needs to go to Dathomir." Tyris said.

"Actually both of you are going to get Khaleen, sorry, but on your best day right now one of you two might beat Dooku or Grievous this is a fight where you would each be more of a hindrance than a help." Zannah said appearing between them.

"Hey, we can hold our own." Ahsoka said.

"Holding your own isn't the point here, surviving is and besides it's like you both said Khaleen only knows you two and Vossy out of our little group. I will go with Ventress, Sara, and Quinlan." She said.

Tyris and Ahsoka sighed, but they had learned that there was simply no arguing with the ancient Sith lady.

"Fine, we'll go with Rainah." Ahsoka said.

"Oh no, Rainah is staying here." Zannah said simply.

"Like hell I am!" Rainah said coming out of her tent.

"Why am I staying behind?" She asked her eyes glowing gold as she glared at her ancestor.

"You haven't been on the hunt in days, and it's your turn for one for another you know this planet better than the rest it shouldn't take you too long at all to hunt Staga there is a heard on the other side of the planet, if when you are done hunting we aren't back you have plenty of means to get to either of us." She said in a tone of finality.

"I don't like this she muttered picking up her blaster and summoning her lightsaber from her tent.

Zannah just smirked and said "I know you don't but that's where the cards fall this time." Before she turned to the ships.

"Now who should take what ship?" She muttered to herself.

As Zannah set to work on deciding Rainah stared at her blaster then set them back down and went to the armory. She came back up with a slug thrower Sniper Rifle just as Zannah clapped her hands together.

"Okay I've got it. My squad will take will take the YT-2400, Tyris and Ahsoka, you can both take the YT-1300 it'll get you there and back faster and stop looking at me like that you three. Rainah it's only fair, and Ahsoka, Tyris I think you'll find out a few things on your trip anyway, now go get ready we all leave in ten minutes." She said walking away.

"Wow, she really knows how to take charge." Ventress said impressed as she watched Tyris, Rainah and Ahsoka walk off muttering to their own tents.

"Yes she does, it's kind of scary." Quinlan said.

Soon enough, everyone was packed and boarding their respective ships with Rainah boarding a Delta-6 for her relatively short trip.

They all took off and each scattered in different directions.

* * *

**-With Tyris and Ahsoka-**

Ahsoka made the jump to Hyperspace, and then settled the ship into steering itself.

"So, we have some time, want to spar?" Ahsoka offered.

"Sure, why not a little bit of training never hurt anyone." Tyris said as they exited the pilots room to the much more open space just outside the door. They took positions across the room and each settled into and opening stance of Niman for their weapons. Ahsoka held her blade in front of her in a reverse grip and her shoto in her off hand in a regular grip.

Tyris held his weapon set to a saberstaff form off to his right side at his hip and activated both blades. He sprang forward first spinning his blade wildly before striking at her with the right side of his blade. She blocked with her shoto and immediately went for a slash at his head.

Tyris ducked deactivating the blade that was locked with her shoto and causing her to loose her footing and stumble. Tyris quickly raised his foot up and caught her in the ribs with a kick and she stumbled back and just barely dodged the other blade as it reignited.

Taking advantage of the wide arc to his swing she brought her foot up into his jaw knocking him back. She leapt forward swinging her lightsaber and shoto from opposite sides. Tyris barely regained his balance in time to swing his blade down and catch it between her blades.

"You are good." He said smirking.

"Not so bad yourself she said before jumping back from the blade lock and trying a new attack.

Back, and fourth their battle went with flashes of blue and green lighting the cargo bay where they were fighting until at last Tyris ducked a slash aimed at his head and brought his right hand into her gut following this with a force push that knocked her to the ground.

He sprang towards her unlocking his saberstaff so it was now two blades and landed on her wrists resting his blades in a cross at her neck and lekku.

"Concede." He said panting.

She looked reluctant, but nodded. "Fine, Sola we are nearly there anyway. You can get off now." She said deactivating her blades as he did the same and smiled helping her up.

_'He's cute when he smiles like that.'_ She thought absently and then suddenly she realized what she had just thought.

_'Where did that come from!?_' She thought her lekku going slightly pink.

"Are you okay Ahsoka?" He asked noting her confused face.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine just lost in thought. We should go get ready." She said quickly as the computer announced that they were nearing their destination.

"Right okay?" He said as they headed to the cockpit.

_'Saved by the computer.'_ She thought figuring that she could figure out her feelings later as they took the pilot and co-pilots seats and came out of hyperspace near Kashyyyk orbit.

* * *

They glided down towards the capital city where they could feel her coming from, but as they had suspected, it wasn't alone it was accompanied by two others. One relatively powerful signature that was completely within the light. The other, like Ventress' and their own now seemed to be between the light and dark sides.

"Well, that's interesting." Tyris said as they touched down.

"Who do you think it is?" Ahsoka asked.

"No way of knowing until we go in." He said though he kept his guard up.

They entered a large hut built into a tree. Inside they found a pale skinned human woman, with dark pink hair. She was dressed in a red sleeveless blouse, and red pants with black boots. She sat reading a book, as they entered she looked up and smiled revealing bright green eyes and white teeth.

"Ahsoka, Tyris good to see you again." She said standing and hugging each of them.

"You too, but I wish we were here for better reasons. You no doubt, heard what happened a little while ago at the temple with us and your husband, and a few others yeah?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, I have and you two surely know that we are being watched, by some Jedi who are under orders to not let anyone take me to my Quinlan?" She asked a bit irritated.

"Yeah, we can feel them." Ahsoka said.

"So you might as well stop hiding we know your here." Tyris said.

There was silence for a moment and then two figures stepped out dressed in black with green skin. Both former Jedi recognized them instantly. Luminara Unduli and...

"Barriss!? They let you out already?" Ahsoka asked surprised.

"What do you expect the Jedi are a bit short handed, have been for a while now." Tyris said staring at Barriss carefully.

"You do realize we can't let you take her," stated Luminara as she reached for her Lightsaber.

It flew from her belt before she could grab it and came to a hovering stop over a grinning Miraluka's hand. His presence in the force was saturated in the Dark Side, but there was a noticeable amount of light in it too. "Now, now Master Luminara," he said in a dark velvety tone, "Even you must realize what's happening here is wrong."

Luminara attempted to reclaim her Lightsaber with the Force, only to discover the Miraluka's 'grip' was far more powerful than she could imagine. "Who are you," she asked.

"If you're asking for a name," he replied, "then I must inform you I don't have one." He walked up to her and placed the Lightsaber in her hands, "But if you must call me something, then call me Nanashi."

Barriss was watching the Miraluka like a hawk; his presence in the force had her completely on edge. "Why are you here," she asked.

"I go wherever the Force leads me," he answered, "Perhaps you should do the same."

Barriss paused, and decided to humor him. Opening herself to the currents of the Force, she realized that it was beckoning her to go with Ahsoka and Tyris. "You knew this," she said, "You knew that it was the Will of the Force for me to leave with them."

"That's because I'm always listening," he replied. "Be sure to ask master Yoda about Jerid Marr when you report to the council, Master Unduli."

While Luminara was staring at the Miraluka, Tyris found himself jumping up to land beside Barriss on the balcony she stood on. Opening himself to the force he found himself drawn to her somehow.

She didn't speak until he did first.

"Barriss, you seem a bit conflicted." He said picking his words carefully.

"I am, but why do you care?" She asked.

"I..well I'm not sure really." He admitted.

"You don't know, but you care?"

"Yeah, essentially." He said carefully.

"That makes no sense mister Novar." She smiling slightly.

"I know, but there really is no other way to describe it. Look, you should come with us, I know it seems crazy, but you should with us you can be free to make your own choices not forced to go with what the council says. You can do what you want to do." He said.

"I'm not sure, with how things have been and Ahsoka probably hates me." She said with downcast eyes.

Tyris moved forward and to Barriss surprise pulled her into a hug. "Things will get better if you come with us, and I will help you I promise."

Barriss seemed hesitant, but also comfortable as she hugged him back and asked; "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am." He said making the young Mirialan in his arms smile a bit.

"Okay." She said.  
Below them Khaleen smiled in a kind of knowing way at the two before turning to Ahsoka; "I suppose I should pack then?" She asked.

* * *

**-Dathomir-**

Maul, felt foolish he had brought Dooku here after capturing him. Mauls own loyal Shadow Collective had helped him capture the Count after his escape form the prison Sidious had placed him in. He had brought Dooku here to suffer Mother Talzins wrath, and knew it would draw Sidious out to meet him since Sidious couldn't afford to lose the Count just yet.

Though, it had worked to a point and Dooku had been put through severe pain by Talzins green magic enhanced force lightning that had drawn his life force into her and allow her to come to the physical plain again. Maul and his group hadn't expected just what Sidious would do he and the Cyborg General Grievous had jammed transmissions form the planet and cloaked themselves arriving in a Sith Interceptor.

Not just that, but Sidious had made sure a fair amount of Separatist forces had come just to hold off the Shadow Collective ships. This left Maul and Talzin alone with a few Death Watch against Sidious, Grievous, and Dooku who had gotten to his feet.

Maul engaged Dooku, while the Death Watch held back Grievous he didn't expect them to last long, but if he could deal wit Dooku quickly he could end Grievous. However Dooku was not an easy man to be defeated.

"Give up Maul, you know you have no chance you and that witch will die here!" Dooku said blocking one of Mauls overhead slashes.

"We will not be so easily brought down." Maul growled even as he said it though the two Death Watch were struck down.

Grievous was now headed for Talzin and Maul was too busy with Dooku to get to the cyborg.

Just as all hope seemed lost for Maul and Talzin a ship flew out of the sky and touched down near them and all of them turned feeling familiar force signatures and one new very powerful one as the exit ramp to the ship opened.

A figure wearing a hooded cloak strode down the boarding ramp, their features completely hidden by the shadows. "It's been a long time, Sidious."

That voice sent chills down Sidious' spine: he knew that voice from the one time he encountered the Spirit of Darth Zannah, "Why are you here?"

Zannah chuckled, "first and foremost, Grievous has Bane's Heart and I want it back. And since they're here, we'll be taking Maul, Talzin, and the Shadow Collective with us."

"We don't give in to demands from pathetic weaklings like yourself," snarled Grievous.

The Dark Side on this world seemed to converge at the woman's location as various serpents born of the Dark Side rose from the ground, "I am far more powerful than you could possibly imagine, Abomination." Zannah's features then appeared inside the hood, "You can either let them go, or die trying to stop me, I get what I want either way."

Talzin stared, this spirit knew what she was doing with Sorcery the tendrils were a difficult thing to control even for her.

Before any of them spoke someone from behind Zannah spoke next; "If that isn't enough reason we are also here to ruin your day." Ventress said smiling as she, Quinlan, and Sara stepped out and stood behind Zannah.

Dooku disengaged Maul, and stood beside his master.

"What should we do now?" He asked.

"We...stand down." Sidious said carefully.

Grievous snarled, "I refuse to be pushed around by this treacherous Wraith!"

Fortunately for the cyborg, Sidious intervened with the Force by pinning him down while using the Force to give Bane's Heart to Zannah. "I hope this appeases you," the reigning Dark Lord grovelled, "Lady Zannah."

Zannah visibly smirked and said, "Greatly... But you're still on my shit list."

"I am only doing what is best for the Sith Order." Sidious said waving his hand and ordering Dooku to retreat the separatists.

Maul stared at his former masters behavior, this woman Lady Zannah was clearly someone his old master feared and that made it very interesting for him and she wanted him and his little group to come with her he was not about to argue.

Maul called over the remaining ground troops he had before speaking; "Withdraw and tell our ships to prepare to leave we will follow that ship that just landed. I think I will be riding with them as well." He said.

"Yes sir!" The woman said jet packing away and radioing the others as Maul made his way over to the large group and his mother.

"Good to see you again." Talzin said smiling to Ventress.

"Of course I was going to come back I had a vision and I couldn't just leave you to be killed. My new friends decided to help." She said smiling back.

"Am I missing something?" Maul asked.

"You are missing quite a bit Maul, but the short version of things is we, mostly Zannah just saved your ass." Sara said simply.

* * *

**-Kashyyyk-**

Master Windu was most displeased to find out that not only Khaleen had left with Ahsoka and Tyris, but Barriss had gone with them. "This most disturbing news," the creator of Vaapad said calmly through his holo projection form, "We should bring this Nanashi in for questioning."

"He had told me to ask Master Yoda about a Jerid Marr," said Master Luminara, "What can you tell me?"

Master Yoda's sigh seemed to carry a sense of Shame, "A student of Dooku's Generation, he was. Ostracized due to his heritage."

"What Heritage," asked Windu.

"Descended from Darth Nihilus, Ancient Sith Lord. Played significant part in the Jedi Purge's he did."

"Then he should be dealt with," demanded Master Windu.

"HARM HIM WE SHALL NOT," shouted Master Yoda, "caused him enough harm the Jedi Order has, add to our sin's against him we shall not."

Everyone was shocked by Yoda raising his voice like that. "What wrongs have the Jedi Order committed against him," asked Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Had an intense Passion for doing what was right Jerid did," Yoda said with a sigh, "recently been wondering how things would have turned out if chosen him over Dooku, I have." Yoda seemed to age by a thousand years, "Always humble he had been, always helping his fellow initiates with their short comings, and destroyed him the masters who taught his generations did."

The Council was shocked; Master Yoda was expressing regret. "In to Ambria, I shall," declared Master Yoda, "and take a select few with me, as well."

* * *

**A/N: I know not a tone of action, but it is coming I promise also there was plenty more things in this chapter so I hope yu all enjoyed it and see you next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to J. Hellscythe for writing this chapter with me. He is also the owner of Jerid Marr/Nanish/Darth Reaver as well as Rainah, and he is the co-owner of Jason Frey with Giratina Zero****. Also, prepare for a fun chapter. Now that that's all said.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tyris, Ahsoka, and Barriss were all sitting in a very awkward silence with the man who had helped them earlier they were not sure who he was or what to say.

"I don't care what you say," the Miraluka replied to their unspoken question, "Hell, I'll start with the greatest conversation piece I have: I'm 87 years old."

"I call bull shit on that," said Tyris, "You can't be older than thirty."

"Ask Jocasta Nu about her old friend Jerid Marr sometime," he countered, "which in case you haven't figured it out is my given name."

Barriss nodded and said, "Well Jerid-" she soon began clawing at her throat as began to lift of the ground.

"Do NOT call me Jerid," he said darkly before releasing her, "I have long since Forsaken that name."

Tyris and Ahsoka were put off by this display of his abilities: the man hadn't even lifted a finger when he used that Force Choke.

"Don't you think that was a bit of an overreaction?" Tyris asked his eyes narrowed as he went over to check on Barriss who clung to him as she caught her breath.

"You told us that was your name, and if we can't call you by your name what do we call you!?" Ahsoka asked

"The same thing I told Master Luminara to call me," he replied, "Nanashi."

"Why? It's your name isn't it? And what if I were to refuse to call you that?" Tyris asked raising an eyebrow.

Tyris was immediately thrown against the far wall by the Miraluka who still hadn't budged an inch as four Lightsabers flew from his belt and were pressed against his vital organs. "You're pissing me off boy, and let me assure you, that is not a good thing."

"You choked someone I care about for no damn good reason so you'll forgive me if my patients with you is a bit thin." Tyris said not appearing phased at all by the weapons if anything the attack seemed to have made him more defiant.

Rather than answer him, Nanashi unleashed a torrent of Red Force Lightning. "I've walked the path of the Dark Lord boy; you'd do well to keep your pride in check."

Tyris bit his lip hard to keep from crying out in pain until the shock stopped.

"Maybe I would do better, unfortunately anyone who knows me well can tell you I have an issue at times when it comes to my pride. Just because you've walked the path of Dark Lord doesn't give you the right to attack whoever you please or do whatever you want at your leisure. You, don't scare me." Tyris said flexing his fingers and getting the tingle from the lightning to go away.

Suddenly Tyris felt strangely unaware, so he called out to the Force only to find he couldn't. "If you don't work on your pride I will see to it that you will never use the Force again," his expression darkened, "Such arrogance reminds me too much of Dooku." Nanashi then restored Tyris' connection to the Force.

"It's not arrogance: you hurt someone I care about, and I stood up for them that's all there is to it." Tyris said simply before turning and entering the cockpit and closing the door behind him.

"That boy reminds me too much of myself when I had just left the Order," the Miraluka sighed. "It sucks having years of experience and your desire to help the younger generation not make your mistakes gets misinterpreted." He then turned to Barriss, "To be honest, I only attacked you the way I did because it's a matter of principle."

"You'll forgive me, but I don't see anything similar between you and Tyris," said Ahsoka.

Barriss was curious and asked, "What do you mean principal?"

"I have a habit of testing my companions when they're Force-Sensitive," he answered, "Find out who is smartest, who the weakest link is, stuff like that."

"Okay, and what did you learn here," the Mirialian asked.

"That Ahsoka is the most level headed, you're the most reserved, and that Tyris is the weakest link," he answered, "His temperament makes him easy to manipulate."

"Tyris isn't weak." Barriss said.

"We're just going through a lot lately." Ahsoka added.

"I never said he was weak," replied Nanashi, "Just that he is the weakest link amongst you 3... If he can't learn to keep his mouth shut and wait until the time is right, I'm gonna end up killing him before he drags everyone else down with him."

"You know there are others who would ever let you kill him and he would fight back." Barriss said.

"If I don't, Zannah will," he countered, "and yes I know of her."

"Maybe you should actually talk to him," suggested Ahsoka.

Nanashi got up and went to the boy. "You have a glaring weakness in the Form of Barriss Offee," he said, "and while the obvious solution would be to severe ties, it is not the best solution."

Tyris eyed the Miraluka and asked, "What do you mean."

"I find it most effective to make an obvious weakness like your feelings for Barriss Offee a hidden strength," answered Nanashi.

Tyris blushed slightly, but seemed genuinely confused, "My feelings for Barriss? How do you make that strength?"

"By setting a trap of sorts," he replied, "Make people think she's weak, and when anyone foolish enough to target her as a means of getting at you tries something... well, I believe you're smart enough to see where I'm going with this."

Tyris nodded and asked, "But what do you mean by my feelings for Barriss?"

Nanashi chuckled and said, "That is a story for another time."

* * *

**-With Zannah's Team-**

Zannah was smiling happily as she spun her light saber handle between her hands.

"I got my weapon back and we got these two," Zannah said happily while gesturing towards Maul and Talzin.

"I would call this a really good trip," added Ventress.

"Absolutely," agreed Zannah.

"I never thought Jedi and a Sith spirit would come to our aid," mumbled Maul.

"Well, to be fair most of us aren't Jedi anymore and Ventress never was one," replied Serra, "Besides, you two made great possible allies we couldn't just let you die."

"Ah, so like everyone else you were just worried about what you stood to gain then," asked Talzin.

"First, you stand to gain much from joining us as well," replied Zannah, "And Ventress actually was a Jedi Padawan... isn't that right Talzin."

"Once long ago, yes she was," Talzin spoke carefully.

"The statement still stands," growled Maul.

"Perhaps you need a few good reasons to join us," stated Zannah, "First and foremost, you owe us; second Sidious wouldn't dare set foot on Ambria because it's my planet and he's on my shit list; third is the fact that I have a written agreement with the Jedi Order that requires them to leave me, my kin, and anyone I have extended my hospitality to alone; and lastly it'll aggravate Sidious to no end knowing that he can't touch any of you."

Maul thought all of these things over and then smiled, which was odd to see for him, "Alright, then I'm in."

"I agree as well there is no reason for us not to," added Talzin.

Just then, the comm went off and Rainnah's voice rang out, "You're almost home now, right?"

"Yeah," replied Zannah, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, the others brought a few people back that are interested in joining our little group," answered Rainah, "That and we have guests."

"Jedi," asked Zannah.

"Jedi," replied Zannah

Zannah then turned around and said, "Alright, one particular ground rule concerning guests: we do not start conflict... I don't care who they are, what it is they did to you, why they did it, and if they punch in the face you grin and say, THANK YOU MAY I HAVE ANOTHER!" Zannah then visibly calmed down, "Long explanation short: start problems, I end you."

Maul didn't look happy, but he did agree reluctantly.

"Good, we'll be landing soon Rainah."

"Okay, see you soon," she replied.

* * *

**-With the Separatist Fleet-**

On board Sidious' Shuttle, Grievous' mechanical voice was screaming in agony.

"You insolent, foolish droid! You could have gotten us all killed!" Sidious said in measured dark voice as he threw Grievous across the room as if he were nothing more than a pebble with the Force. The cyborg slammed into the opposite wall and slid down as Sidious continued his rant, "Darth Zannah is not a spirit to be trifled with, and I told you never to take her weapon in the first place."

"It was a worth piece of work I may have needed it," Grievous replied weakly.

"Oh please, you took for your own foolish pride and nothing more. You are lucky you still serve a purpose to me General or I would tear you to pieces and sell them for scrap," Sidious said setting down in his thrown like chair.

"My lord I..." Grievous started before Sidious held up his hand.

"I do not wish to hear any more excuses, leave now report back to the fleet." He said.

* * *

**-At Ambria-**

On Ambria there was a very tense sort of silence with the assembled Jedi and others Mace seemed to be trying to glare a hole in Jerid as Zannah and her group landed.

"Rainah look! I go back my lightsaber from the Blasphemer," Zannah said happily nearly skipping out of her ship before the others followed her out and there were gasps and growls when Maul walked out.

"Maul," Said Obi-Wan lowly.

"Kenobi," He replied.

Zannah ignited her Saberstaff and began running Velocities in Form III. Rainah pulled out her Blaster Pistols and began rapid firing at Zannah with great precision. The spirit simply deflected all the shots into the ground in front of her before settling into the Form III opening stance. "Bitch Please," she taunted.

Rainah smirked and said, "Just making sure you hadn't lost your touch."

"It's like riding a bicycle," replied Zannah, "Once you've learned you never really forget."

"But you haven't practiced for a long time," countered the living blond.

"What's a few years without practice compared to several centuries with practice," retorted Zannah.

Mace cleared his throat and drew everyone's attention and that was when the new arrivals noticed Yoda, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Anakin were here too.

"Right, right Jedi so what brings you all here," Zannah sighed deactivating her weapon but keeping it on hand.

"Here for many reasons we are," answered Yoda.

"Master Yoda wished to speak with him." Obi-Wan said ever the diplomat and pointing to Jerid who still seemed at ease despite being singled out.

"Oh, I never thought that this day would come,"Jerid said unfolding his arms.

"What day," asked Windu.

Master Yoda sighed deeply, "Been wondering have I, how different history would be, if chose you over Dooku, I did... made a grave mistake in ignoring you, I did... sorry, I am."

Jerid stood there silently for a few minutes before saying, "fight me." This had everyone's attention. "You have no idea what it is you did to me," Jerid said coldly, "and this is the only way you can truly understand what it is you created." Yoda hesitated which gave Jerid the answer he needed, "If you can't truly put your heart onto this fight then someone else can fight in your place."

Master Windu stepped forward and ignited his Lightsaber, "I'll be your opponent."

Jerid grinned maliciously as two sabers flew to his hands, "You're going to need a second Saber if you're going to survive this fight." Four more flew off his belt and began circling him as he ignited all six blazing red blades, "I was given the title Darth Reaver the Phantom Blade for a reason boy."

Shaak Ti reacted by tossing her Lightsaber to the Master of the Order, giving Windu the Edge he would need. The Kuron Jedi Master and the Former Sith Lord charged one another, and their blades met with a mighty clash. They moved like a blur, and only the most trained eyes could follow their movements. To those who could tell, it looked like Windu was winning thanks to his Vaapad. "Win this fight, Master Windu cannot," stated Master Yoda.

"What do you mean," asked Obi-Wan.

Jocasta was he one to answer, "Master Windu has just added Vaapad to Jerid's Arsenal."

"A Wound in the Force, Jerid Marr is," explained Yoda, "Learns best through observation he does."

To prove their point, the Miraluka suddenly began pushing Windu back: his speed increased exponentially, and his already impressive Ferocity tripled. "What's the matter," he asked mockingly before kicking Windu in the chest, "Bite off more than you can chew?"

Windu attempted to use a Force Wave to push his opponent back, but failed spectacularly. "FOOL," roared the Dark Master, "TELEKINESIS IS THE PHANTOM BLADE'S BIRTHRIGHT!" Jerid proved his point by picking Windu up and slamming him into the ground repeatedly. After the fifth time he tossed the battered and bruised Jedi Master aside, "Someone should tend to his wounds."

Barriss walked up to Windu with the intent to heal him, but the man refused, "I don't need help from a Traitor like you."

Jerid would have decked the man in the face had Jocasta Nu not beaten him too it. "It was that attitude that made my best friend a monster," she said venomously, "Barriss, Heal him."

Barriss nodded and got to work.

Those who had watched were both impressed and in some cases confused.

"Huh, I didn't think that Jocata could still hit like that." Obi-Wan said making Anakin smirk slightly.

"Huh. I guess he really is 87, wouldn't have guessed that by looking at him." Tyris said to Ahsoka.

"Yeah, and I have never seen Master Windu so...dominated," She admitted.

"I don't think anyone has, it really was rather impressive," Ventress admitted eyeing Jerid up and down which Tyris noted, but choose to pay it no mind for now, and in any case it wasn't his business.

"Sorry, I am. Made you my apprentice I should have," Yoda said stepping up and bowing his head to Jerid.

Before Jerid could respond, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon stepped forward with their own heads bowed. "We also, owe all of you an apology for back at the temple a few weeks ago. We know that we shouldn't have tried to stop you all with Master Windu, it was not our place to make your decisions for you," added Plo Koon.

"It's not your fault that Yoda's the only one who was alive when I made myself known," explained Zannah, "It really was a long time ago."

"Still we should have known better," replied Ti.

"You are forgiven so stop beating yourselves up about it," Ahsoka said as Barriss stepped away from Windu who could now stand again.

"So, is that all you were all here for," asked Zannah.

"We wanted to check up on Snips and Tyris as well," admitted Anakin. Plo nodded in silent agreement.

"We're alright it's just been and interesting few weeks," Tyris said reassuringly.

"That's putting it mildly," added Serra, "but we have been working hard on improving."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyris took in a breath and walked over to where Jerid now stood with Jocasta. He cleared his throat carefully and got their attention.

"What is it boy," the Miraluka asked.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry about earlier on the ship. I let my emotions get the better of me and I spoke out of turn. I just...I'm very protective of Barriss… I don't know why I am, but I should've known better," He said bowing his head.

"It's good to see someone so young take the advice of their elders seriously," replied Jerid, "Though I'm pretty certain that you wanting to get as far away from my bad side as possible played a part in this."

"You really do have good taste Jerid in younglings," Jocasta said with a smile, "Barriss, Ahsoka, and Tyris were my favorites of their generation."

"There is an exception to every rule Tyris," stated Jerid, "Jo happens to be the exception when it comes to calling me Jerid."

* * *

Meanwhile with the much larger group the Jedi felt conflicted.

"They can't be allowed to run around unchecked," said Windu.

"You owe us an apology first Windu,"stated Zannah.

"Why should I apologize," He asked.

"Violated a very old treaty you did. Between the Jedi and Zannah," explained Yoda.

"What Treaty," asked Master Windu.

Zannah chuckled darkly, "Why do you think you Jedi know so much about the Rule of Two?"

"You told us didn't you," he asked.

"In exchange for the protection of my kin and anyone I extend my hospitality too," replied Zannah. "There's even a copy of the document in the Jedi Archives... I keep the Original in my library." Zannah summarized its purpose, "In exchange for knowledge on the Rule of Two, it makes me, my descendants, and anyone we place under our protection untouchable by the Jedi, and by attempting to stop us you violated the terms… Technically I could have killed you and gotten away with it."

Shaak Ti realized something, "We got off easy."

"You catch on quickly," stated Zannah.

Windu looked as if someone had just shoved his face in Rancor shit. As the others observed him, they swore that he was about to snap. Then he spoke in a voice absolutely forced calm, "I am sorry if I offended or hurt you or those in your care."

A multitude of Dark Side Tendrils rose from the ground as Zannah said, "I don't believe you are sorry." She then slammed him against the Shuttle they had arrived in, "So I'm going to make sure you understand exactly what it is I'm capable of."

One of the Serpents then grazed Windu's cheek, causing him to scream out in sheer agony, "I'M SORRY!"

Zannah smirked as she released the sorcery and dropped Windu to the ground, "Let this serve as a reminder to all of you: never get on my bad side."

All those in her group even Rainah nodded.

"I'm not sure who scares me more her or him," Barriss said to Tyris gesturing towards Jerid as he, Jocasta, and Tyris rejoined the large group.

"Best thing to do is avoid pissing either one off and then you never have to know for sure," Tyris said smiling slightly.

"That's pretty good advice," She admitted standing slightly closer to him and feeling a bit more calm as she did so.

They spent a few more minutes visiting, before Obi-Wan drew everyone's attention, "Master Windu does make a good point though it would be better for us if we had someone with you all as something of an observer and go between for both sides."

"Well, that does seem like a pretty good idea," noted Zannah, "but none of you here now should be it."

"Even if we wanted to, we couldn't," Shaak sighed, "most of us have to return to the battlefield soon."

"You know I think I have the perfect person for the job," answered Plo.

"Do tell," said Zannah as she laced her fingers together.

"21 year old Jedi Knight Jason Frey," he answered, "He was Sora Bulq's Padawan. He's a very talented duelist who specializes in Form VI Jar'Kai."

Jerid perked up at this, "Been a long toke since I've come across a fellow Form VI specialist... though I specialize in Form VI in all its Variants: Single Saber, Jar'Kai, Saberstaff, you name it I can use it."

"Stop showing off Jerid," Jocasta chided, "Yoda feels bad enough as it is."

Jerid turned to her and said, "Jo, if anything I'm long overdue on some bragging rights."

"I'll give you that," she admitted.

Jerid grabbed her right hand and said, "It was good seeing you my friend." He then kissed her hand, causing Jocasta to blush and giggle like a school girl, "You always were a gentleman."

"Alright, he sounds like a perfect fit," stated Zannah, "how soon can he be here?"

"We will give him his mission as soon as we're back on Coruscant," replied Shaak Ti, "he should be packed and here in only a few hours he is pretty efficient."

"Excellent," chimed Zannah, "Is that everything?"

"Think it is for now I do," Yoda said waving the Jedi over to the ship. Anakin gave Ahsoka a brief hug before heading over they all boarded the ship taking off and vanishing soon after.

Rainah turned to the extremely Pregnant Khaleen Hentz and asked, "How far along are you?"

"I'm 8 months in," she replied

Rainah nodded and said, "You get a free pass until you recover from giving birth."

"Which is going to be brutal," added Zannah. She noticed the others staring at her, "We don't have any anesthetics."

"I can at least make it bearable," added Barriss, "but I've never helped deliver a baby before."

"Well it looks like you're going to get your chance. In the meantime, I think that we need to make some introductions at least formally speaking" Zannah said glancing over to Jerid, "You feel… different in the force."

"You should already be aware as to why that is," Jerid replied with a respectful bow, "Lady Zannah."

She smiled at the show of respect. "Yes, I do, but I have never actually been this close to you before. You weren't lying though you feel like a literal stab wound in the force: it's an odd sensation. So, you want to be a part of our little growing group or were you just waiting for the Jedi," She asked

Jerid chuckled, "I'm no fool: I know what Sidious is planning and even I can't hold off an Army of Dark Jedi trained for the Sole Purpose of killing Jedi Remnants."

"You speak like the Jedi are going to lose the War," stated Barriss.

Jerid snorted, "That's because Sidious has set things up in a way that makes it so he'll win either way."

"How," asked Khaleen.

"Dooku is the head of state for the CIS, and Sidious leads the Republic under his family name," replied Jerid.

Everyones blood turned to ice upon hearing this. "We have to stop him," said Serra only to find herself pinned to the side of Zannah's ship.

"The Jedi Order and the Republic have grown stagnant," lectured Jerid, "the only way things will get better is if they get worse."

Serra wasn't ready to give up, "But-"

"NO BUTS," shouted the Miraluka, "Coruscant is a cesspool, and must be cleansed in the Fires of the Dark side." He dropped her to the ground and said, "Only then will the people throughout the Galaxy be ready to change for the greater good."

"Still, do we have to let everyone we care about die," Barriss asked carefully.

"I never said that they all have to die, but the Republic and the current Jedi Order needs to fall." Jerid said.

"So, can we save some of them," Tyris asked hopefully, "the younglings at the very least?"

"Yes," the Miraluka replied, "but we not yet; not until Skywalker falls."

"That being said," Zannah lectured, "Our new arrival can't be informed until the last minute."

"Yeah, that's true," Tyris sighed before sitting down, "it won't work out too well if he found out too soon."

It was odd for the former Jedi in the group to think that everything they loved and had cared about was going to fall, and there was nothing to be done about it.

"Did they at least say who they were sending," asked Tyris.

"Someone named Jason Frey," replied Zannah. She was surprised when all three of the younger former Jedi smiled.

"I take it you all know him," asked Jerid.

"Put it this way, if you had to pick a valedictorian of our generation of Jedi Knights it would have to be Jason Frey. He's one of the best," replied Tyris. "I learned Form VI alongside him… He had a decided to learn a good amount about the other six forms too, since he wanted to be a battle master." Tyris smiled, "He even helped me smooth out my rough patches in the form."

"I didn't know you were a Form VI specialist too… I suppose that makes my earlier statement to the Jedi only partially wrong," noted Jerid.

"You had no way of knowing," replied Tyris, "I have never drawn my saber on you and after what I saw today I am going to hope I never have to."

This actually made Jerid chuckle in amusement. "I can teach a few of my tricks," The Miraluka replied, "but don't bother getting me to teach you how to attain my level of Telekinetic mastery: you would die long before you got close to half way done."

"You're willing to teach me blade work though," Tyris asked in hopeful but respectful tone.

"But of course," replied the Miraluka, "and your first tip is to observe where your opponent concentrates the majority of their blade work."

He then drew a Single Lightsaber and began running basic velocities around his mid-section and upper body as he lectured, "The majority of your opponents will focus their defensive blade work on the areas of their mid-section and upper body... this leaves their legs vulnerable to attack." Jerid then deactivated his weapon and said, "The problem in striking at their legs is that you leave yourself completely exposed to attack, so unless you have two sabers or can move at the speed of thought... well, need I continue?"

You won't be thinking for very long at all," Tyris surmised.

"Exactly," the Miraluka replied, "so the trick is to know your opponent, your own weakness' and strengths, and how to counter them."

"Understood," replied Tyris and everyone else who had been listening.

* * *

A few hours later after they had all set up new tents and were cooking when a modified Delta-6 landed at their camp.

"Jason's here," shouted Barriss from where she sat beside Tyris helping him cook the meat Rainah had caught earlier.

Zannah felt an above average force power in the ship not that it was odd, everyone that had joined their group had above or beyond average force potential, but unlike the others, and unlike even most of the Jedi Masters that had been there earlier this one was firmly in the light rather than in between or leaning to the dark.

'Interesting,' She thought to herself: a Jedi that was fully attuned to the light was rare in this day and age.

The cockpit opened as a Man in a brown leather tunic with dark brown hair kept in a wild pony tail, sharp features, Grey eyes, and lightly tanned skin walked down. This is Jedi Knight Jason Frey: aspiring battle master. "So you're the group who has the council all worked up," he said observantly.

Rainah had a blush dust her cheeks, _'He's cute.'_

'He looks like Exar Kun without the mark on his head,' noted Zannah. "A pleasure to meet you Jason," she greeted, "I am Darth Zannah, and the blond who looks like a clone of me is my descendant Rainah." Zannah had a devious smirk on her face as she said, "Now take off your shirt."

"M-my shirt," he asked completely unaware of the hungry look in Rainah's eyes.

"Yes," replied Zannah, "Now either you take it off, or Rainah will... And I can promise that you won't have a shirt to wear if she does it."

It was then that Jason noticed the predatory look in the blond's eyes. Sighing in defeat, Jason removed the article of clothing which lead to Rainah tackling him in a hormone induced frenzy. Jason blushed deeply as the blond straddled him and raked her fingers across his bare chest. Jason is a thin man whose body looks like it was sculpted out of Mandalorian Iron: the blond was practically purring! "One of the many things Rainah and I have in common is how we react when we see something we really, Really, REALLY want," explained Zannah, "Our more animalistic instincts kick in... It is best to let things take their course when this happens."

"How long does it last," Jason asked in a strained voice.

"Well that depends on whether or not you fuck her," replied Zannah, "Either way she'll be back to normal once she achieves orgasm."

Jason received a shock when Rainah began rubbing herself against him. "She'll continue to do so until you cave in to your primal desire to fuck her, or until she cums," replied Zannah who then turned to the other's and shouted, "WHAT DOES THIS LOOK LIKE TO YOU, A PEEP SHOW?! GO PREOCCUPY YOURSELVES!"

Everyone immediately scattered and looked for something, anything to do other than watch their hostess get off. Half an hour later Rainah screamed in ecstasy before collapsing on top of Jason, who to his credit did not fuck the beautiful woman on top of him. Her sense of reason restored, Rainah turned deep red when she realized what happened and darted down into the cellar. Zannah visibly flinched when she heard her descendant start crying and went to offer comfort... Only to get deep fried by Rainah as she screamed, "GET OUT!"

Zannah sighed as she got up off the ground, "Admittedly I deserved that since you're her first real crush."

"I'll talk to her," volunteered Jason. Rainah was curled up in the back of the wine cellar at this point, and it caused Jason's chest to ache with pain seeing such a beautiful woman cry. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. 'Here goes nothing,' he thought to himself, "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"You have nothing to apologize for," she said between breathes, "I should be the one apologizing: I practically raped you."

"If it's any consolation I wouldn't be against dating you if I wasn't a Jedi," he replied as he gently moved a few strands of her hair.

Rainah sighed, "Why are the good ones always unavailable?"

"That's probably the one question we'll never get an answer to," replied Jason as he got up. He paused for a moment before picking her up and asked, "Which tent is yours?"

"The old one made of leather hides," she replied as she hid her face in his neck, "I don't want them to see me."

Jason wisely kept his mouth shut as he carried her out of the cellar and into her tent. "I'll leave you so you can change," he said as he set her down.

Rainah watched him as he left and waited until she was certain that he was out of earshot to say, "The Force be Praised that the Jedi Order will fall soon."

* * *

Later that night nearly everyone was sound asleep in their tents. It had, after all, been a big day and everyone needed sleep except for Zannah. However Zannah was not the only one awake as the moon hung over the ever growing campsite.

Tyris, was panting as he finished running through his saber drills for what was at least the tenth time. He had been putting himself through the ringer tonight for a few reasons. One was that, training usually helped clear his head. The second was what was keeping him up tonight: with the additions of Maul, Talzin, Jerid, and Jason as well as knowing where he stood in comparison to each of them and the others he was starting to think that Jerid had been more right about him being the weakest link than even he himself had known.

_'Maybe I am the weakest link in the group,'_ He thought to himself in a tone that held just a bit of bitterness to it as he took a drink before taking off his shirt to go through his drills again. _'Sure Barriss, and Ahsoka are about my skill level,'_ He thought as his pace grew faster, _'but Barriss is a healer, Ahsoka is a great pilot, and everyone else who uses the force and lightsabers are either stronger than me or in a completely different class of abilities all together.'_

_'What does me being here do, besides slow the others down,'_ He wondered finishing his drills again and simply sitting on the ground near camp, _'Maybe, I should leave, maybe that is the best I can do for them all?'_

For the first time in a very long time, Tyris Novar doubted himself and his abilities: he had no idea what to do or who, if anyone, to talk to.

"Doubt will destroy you if you let it," stated Jerid as he walked out of the shadows.

"I should be more shocked that your there than I am," Tyris said as Jerid stopped in front of him where he now sat cross legged. "I mean this with the utmost respect Nanashi," He said bowing his head to the Miraluka, "but you don't seem like someone who has had a lot of reason to ever doubt their abilities."

The Miraluka snorted, "Kid, doubt is one of the reasons I'm as good as I am."

Tyris paused looking up at him confused, "That...doesn't really make sense."

"If you doubt your abilities, then find ways to improve," explained Jerid.

"I thought I was," he replied, "but knowing what Maul can do, being around Jason again, getting beaten by Rainah, and seeing you in action make me realize I am nowhere near as powerful or skilled as I thought I was."

"To be content in one's own abilities is to sign one's own death warrant: Darth Plagueis the Wise," replied Jerid.

Tyris tilted his head to the side and asked, "Darth Plagueis?"

"Mine and Sidious' Sith Master," replied Jerid, "He and I were taught the forbidden art of Midi-Chlorian Manipulation by Lord Plagueis... That being said, I'm much more proficient than Sidious."

"Is that how you were able to severe and restore my connection to the Force," asked Tyris.

"Yes," replied Jerid, "and as I mentioned it is a forbidden art so I won't be teaching it to anybody... the temptation to abuse such power is almost too much for me to resist!"

Tyris nodded and asked, "Is Midi-Chlorian Manipulation the reason you appear to be in your thirties?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "but since I'm a Wound in the Force I need to keep the effects of Dark Side Rot at bay, Otherwise my body would inevitably disintegrate."

"So you had doubt in yourself? You seem really confident in yourself and your power though." Tyris said and given Jerid's general attitude since they had met that was a hard thing to believe.

"Everyone has doubts sometimes boy," the former Sith Lord replied, "the trick is not to let it consume you."

Tyris stayed quiet for a moment and then asked something in a very carefully, "Does it ever bother you: the thought that you very well might not die?"

"Death comes for us all," replied Jerid, "And when I die, it will be at the hands of someone truly better than me... That person is to be my Sith Apprentice."

"You still intend to take a Sith apprentice? I thought the rule was two? Two there should be no more, no less. A master to embody the power, and an Apprentice to crave it… Wouldn't you taking on an apprentice make it so there were four?"

"And Sidious has no intentions of following that rule," explained Jerid, "Though Master Plagueis is also to blame for putting the notion into his head."

"Really, you just spoke so highly of Master Plagueis though?" Tyris asked.

"Nobody is perfect," answered the Miraluka.

"I suppose not, but we got off topic here," said Tyris, "The way I see it is that I'm not sure I serve a purpose to any of you in being here: I'm not the best pilot, I'm no healer, and like I said earlier other than Barriss, and Ahsoka the rest of you are my betters in power or skill, or both in a few cases."

"You're a resourceful fighter Novar," replied Jerid, "Something we'll need in the future."

"I guess we'll see," replied Tyris.

From her own tent near where they were a certain Mirialian girl smiled just a little: it was nice to know that Tyris wasn't about to leave yet.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it for this chapter we hope you liked it! **


End file.
